It: Chapter Two
| running time = | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = It: Chapter One | followed by = }} It: Chapter Two is an American feature film of the supernatural thriller genre. It is the sequel to the 2017 movie It: Chapter One, and partially adapts the original 1986 novel IT by famed horror author Stephen King. The movie is produced by New Line Cinema and Warner Bros. with an original theatrical release date of September 6th, 2019. The film was directed by Andy Muschietti with a script written by Gary Dauberman. The movie brings about all of the original cast members from the first film, now filling in the part of flashback scenes, with a new cast of characters to represent the modern-era members of "The Losers Club". Returning cast members for the movie include Jaeden Lieberher as young Bill Denbrough, Wyatt Oleff as Young Stanley Uris, Jack Dylan Grazer as young Eddie Kaspbrak, Sophia Lillis as young Beverly Marsh, Jeremy Ray Taylor as young Ben Hanscom, Finn Wolfhard as young Richie Tozier, and Chosen Jacobs as young Mike Hanlon. The older counterparts to these characters are played by James McAvoy as Bill, Jessica Chastain as Beverly, Bill Hader as Richie, Jay Ryan as Ben, James Ransone as Eddie, Andy Bean as Stan, and Isaiah Mustafa as Mike. Rounding it all out together is Bill Skarsgård returning as the evil dancing clown, Pennywise. Cast Notes & Trivia * IT: Chapter Two is based in part on the novel IT by author Stephen King. The book was originally published in hardcover edition by Viking Press on September 15th, 1986. * Production on IT: Chapter Two began on June 19th, 2018. * Exterior shots for the movie were filmed in Port Hope, as well as Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Studio shots were filmed at Pinewood Studios in Toronto. * The events of this movie take place twenty-seven years after the events of It: Chapter One. * While it was assumed by many that the IT story would cover more than one film installment, talks of a sequel were not referenced until February 16th, 2016 when producer Roy Lee indicated that a draft script had been submitted during an interview with Collider. * Jessica Chastain was the first actor cast to play one of the older members of The Losers Club. She was cast in February 2018. * Actors James McAvoy and Bill Hader were cast to play the roles of the adult versions of Bill Denbrough and Richie Tozier in April 2018. * In May 2018, James Ransone, Andy Bean, and Jay Ryan joined the cast to portray adult versions of Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris, and Ben Hanscom respectively. * Isaiah Mustafa was the final actor hired to play an adult version of The Losers Club. He was cast as Mike Hanlon in June 2018. * Andy Muschietti also directed It: Chapter One. * Screenwriter Gary Dauberman was one of three writers who also worked on It: Chapter One. * Producer Barbara Muschietti is the sister of director Andy Muschietti. Recommendations See also External Links * * It: Chapter Two at Wikipedia * * * It: Chapter Two at the Stephen King Wiki References ----